Kaizo Nazari
Kaizo Nazari, '''The Nimble Mage of Fairy Tail.' Appearance He is a Jet black haired, 5 foot 7' guy and is somewhat skinny. He has dark circles around his eyes due to his insomnia and occasionally wears black glasses to cover those circles up. He dresses like a average teenager, as he is only 18; grey tanktop, along with a black jacket, black cargo pants and to finish it off, white and black sneakers. On his left hand, is his guild insignia; the reason he placed it there would be so he could stare at it in his boredom and think about his arrival in Fairy tail. Personality Kaizo is a laid back, and go with the flow kinda guy. His behavior was taught to him by the wind itself, which means good and bad. Not much really sets his anger side off except someone trying to hurt the people he knows or likes. However, besides his guild, the three people he cares about the most are his father and his partners Kumo Tentie and Loralai Welkin Kaizo seems to have a bold line between his good and bad side. His good side is when he is around friends and shows him smiling and happy. However, his bad side comes out when a challenge or a fight is brought out. Regardless of his own safety, he will begin to protect those that matter to him and will do anything to save them, and complete his objective. He is also very agile and quick on his feet. History Raised in a house on the outskirts of a town near a forest, Kaizo and his father lived peacefully for years. Since Kaizo was born, he had been of a carefree nature, and smiled whenever he was outdoors in the wind. He lives with his father, as his mother died during childbirth. When Kaizo turned five, he attended a school in town, which was a few minutes from his home.While he attended, he tried to become friends with the other kids, bu they all singled him out; leaving him alone to himself. He didn't care either way, he mostly just sat in the wind and relaxed. After getting his basic education, he went to work for his father's business. While working with his father, who was a traveling merchant at the time, he became stronger and stronger with every merchandise transfer, and delivery. A few years, after working with his father, at the age of 14, his father fell ill, with a disease in which limited his travel to a bare minimum. Kaizo and his father gave up the traveling merchant business and took up gardening and harvesting. Kaizo loved the field they had. Wind rushed from the valley, and into their field, where Kaizo would stay in the wind, learn from it, feel it, embrace it, and best of all, his worries would melt away in his quiet time with the field, the wind, and himself. Unknown to Kaizo, his father's time as a merchant got him a reputation. A combination of good and bad, sometimes people would come and drop by giving gifts such as bread, seeds for planting, and even some cooked meals. However, sometimes people would come randomly while both of them were out in the town, and those people would destory things in the house, the crops, and even steal stuff from the two of them. One day, while Kaizo was tending the field, a group of people showed up at his house. He couldn't tell from far away who they were, so he went inside to check on them. He heard a bunch of things being tossed around his house, and his father yell for help. As Kaizo would rush into the room where his father was, he'd see a man with a knife about to stab his father. In an angry rage, Kaizo would yell at the top of his lungs, "Nooooo!" holding his hand forward towards the man with the knife. A magic seal would then be summoned forth from his hand, which would shoot a abrupt, fierce wind towards the man with the knife, in which dropped the knife as Kaizo shot him back against the wall. Kaizo, who was in a angry rage, used the wind to pick up the knife and impale that man's heart with it. The other men who came to destory the place watched this event, and were immediately terrified. They bolted from their house, to run back to town. Kaizo would walk over to his father who stared at him with frightened eyes, saying to him, "My son...is a mage. A wind mage." Kaizo and his father for the next few days, barely talked. His father randomly after a week of not talking, recommended to him to find a guild. A certain guild, Fairy Tail, as his father knew someone who used to be in Fairy Tail. Kaizo then knew what he had to do. He had to go find the Fairy Tail Guild. He said goodbye to his father, and departed from his home, looking onward to joining the Fairy Tail guild. Magic and Abilities '''Wind magic': Kaizo has the ability to create and control the wind. Wind run: '''Kaizo can create wind around his ankles, increasing his running speed to twice as fast. This would also increase his agility, in general. '''Flying: '''Kaizo can use his wind, to create an updraft allowing him to fly among the sky; however at this point, he can fly for a limited amount of time, but hover for long periods of time. Movement: Kaizo Is usually fast fast on his feet and due to his wind, he makes it so wherever he walks, it is normally unheard and fast-paced. ''Tiers''' ''Tier One-' Kaizo can has gained control of his wind, but to a extent. He has learned a few moves such as Wind Blade, wind shreds, and Wind armor, based off instinct and chance. Tier Two- Kaizo, with some training, learned how to summon forth small cyclones and create a wind barrier from strong winds. '' ''Tier Three- Kaizo learned a new technique, named Wind Ball. He learned this back at his home, when he had to go back to help his Father's illness. Tier Four- After reading a book on Wind magic, Kaizo has learned a few more skills, including as a wind sword, that can cut through solid objects such as stone. Relationships Kumo tentie- The leader of the Team ArcticWinds. Kaizo finds Kumo quite a bit irritating but nevertheless fun to be around. Kaizo thinks of him as his best friend. Loralai Welkin- A member of Team ArcticWinds. Kaizo is deeply impressed with her Requip magic and all of her armors. Quess Rinswilde- A member of Team Fairy Soul. After a talk, Kaizo got to know Quess, and thinks of her as a good friend and an interesting person. Jade Hunter- A member of Team Fairy Soul. Kaizo met Jade after accidentally bumping into her in the street. After a small talk, Kaizo thinks of her as a good friend, and would like to get to know her more. Taenos- A wind mage in the Team Fairy Soul. He looks up to Taenos as a fellow wind mage who has more experience around wind magic. After the bar fight event, Kaizo wishes to fight Taenos again for more training and fun. Solis Lune-Guild Ace of Fairy Tail. Kaizo met him while meeting Jade but soon became aware of his magic and skills during the bar event. Although, Kaizo is a bit scared of what Solis can do, he isn't afraid to talk to him. Trivia Quotes (After Loralai asked him about his goals) "You know...I'll just wing it." (Getting excited for a spar) "Let's get this show on the road!" (After Xero used him as a human shield) (*bar brawl event*) "Using me as a shield? Oh man, but that means, you are in point blank of me." Read more Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail